Safe Haven
by Bookworm622
Summary: POST OOP. After being assigned a mission by Dumbledore, Harry and Snape have cooperate to save the lives of Lily and James Potter 20 years in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Haven**

_This is the re-make of the 'My DADA teacher is my son' but with a better title and a much, much better plot. _

_If you would like to read the other plot go to Dishonorable _

Okay, so your probably wondering what'll happen. Well for starters, Harry is not teaching.

But Guess who I have put as the teacher?

You'll have to read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter one: Are you mad… err… Madder?**

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a head ach formed. It was very loud in the common room, with laughter and of course, Ron and Hermione's bickering which grew louder and louder every second.

"Ronald, you should've thought of that before!" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowed with a glow of anger to her cheeks.

"I WAS BUSY!" Ron managed to up the loud factor by about three points.

Great, Harry thought as his head ach increased, just what I need. Gathering his things, Harry slipped out of the common room and into a more quiet place.

Where to go? Harry asked himself as he shouldered his bag, with a grimace as it hit one of his uncles 'birthday present' to him. It still hadn't faded and he was worried his room mates might notice it. Of course, they were still drooling over other girls, (Ron tried, last week, to animate Seamus's picture of his sister. Ron had almost gotten a broken nose for that one.), to notice. Not that he didn't like girls but he had a bigger mission in his life right now…

Grimacing at his thoughts, he managed to find himself in front of the room of requirements.

I need somewhere quiet, safe, Harry thought while pacing in thought.

Oddly enough, it became a cupboard door, to which he stared at for a moment before almost crying over the irony.

That cupboard was still his safe haven.

Opening the door, he glanced around to make sure there was no one, which there wasn't, and he got in and closed the door.

It was all there, down to the door on the back of the door saying, in childish blue marker, Harry's room.

Harry touched it with a flush of happiness. How he had been so simple when he had been younger, only worrying over his grades escaping his uncle and cousin and then leaving the Dursleys forever.

Now it was death, Voldemort, his friends, grades, girls and Dumbledore. Yes, he worried over Dumbledore, wondering when Dumbledore realized Harry was nothing special, he wasn't anything he needed to care about and when he would dump him in an orphanage.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled at his silliness. Dumbledore had more things to care about then Harry, many more important things.

Getting out his potions essay, he found himself wandering into his thoughts once again.

Snape had been particularly nasty to him this year. The reason was Occlumency lesson but not even he was teaching them. Professor Dumbledore was, though when Dumbledore had learned of Snapes teaching method he had been 'talked' to and after Harry thought Snape would kill him, the way he looked at Harry, his hands twitching as if he wanted to strangle him.

Again, Harry found himself having a flashback (he had been having many since he started to organize his mind.)

* * *

Shivering on the floor after Dumbledore had pulled out of his mind, Harry tried to stem the flow of his bleeding scar, his breath coming out in short gasped as pain racked him body sending him into his state. 

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said softly, breaking the haze of pain. Harry managed to raise his head and squint to find him standing near him, his blue eyes concerned.

"Have you not learned how to make a block?" A what, Harry thought in confusion. All he had learned last year was to 'clear his mind' whatever that meant.

"No, sir," Harry said softly, trying to raise himself. Professor Dumbledore came over and helped his student up. Harry found himself staring at his Headmaster.

His hair was white and long, his blue eyes were… concerned? Harry wanted to tell his inner dreams to shut it. Professor Dumbledore didn't care for Harry, not even if he was concerned. Never had an adult (except Sirius, oh his godfather, how he missed him!) cared for him.

"Did Severus ever give you a book on Occlumency?" Harry shook his head and Professor Dumbledore handed him a handkerchief. Harry took his hand off his scar to take the handkerchief but Professor Dumbledore wiped the drying blood off his head.

Having never been touched like this, Harry sat still, trying to fight back his first reaction to flinch. Once Professor Dumbledore pulled back he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt no probing and almost felt a relief. Professor Dumbledore trusted him enough not to search him mind for answers.

He turned his eyes to the fireplace and flooed someone. Harry sat stiff and waited for whatever his fate was while pondering the fact there was other methods to teach Occlumency.

Then, his worst nightmare stepped out of the fireplace. Harry's only thought was, okay defiantly not Santa.

Severus Snape scowled when he caught sight of Harry and Harry, having been having various flashbacks of the Dursleys looked down as if he were the one in trouble.

"So what has Potter done now?" He spat Potter as if it were a nauseating disease. Harry sighed and got control of his childish instincts to flinch and beg for forgiveness when he realized he had done noting wrong, maybe not learn Occlumency but now he hadn't done anything wrong.

Except get Sirius killed, whispered that sly voice he liked to call Tom.

Shut up, you ego maniac! He snapped then realized he was talking to himself.

Damn voice, Harry thought as Professor Dumbledore questioned Severus.

"Have you not told Harry about shields, organizing his mind or even given him a book?"

Snape seemed almost lack for words then he spat, "He could have gotten the book himself." Dumbledore seemed almost amused by Severus's attempt to cover himself before disappointment clouded his face.

"The book is in the restricted section for a reason and if he were to ask another teacher- besides his instructor- rumors would start on why Harry Potter was practicing such a dark art!" Of course, Dumbledore hadn't even started but he took one look at Harry's weary form and said more gently, "Get some rest, child," he said, before opening the door for Harry. Harry remembered smiling at him, happy to have someone who cared before the door had shut and the fierce whispers had started from the other side.

* * *

Many weeks later, Harry was still organizing his thoughts into balls, like prophecy balls, only to be touched by who made them, like the balls in the Department of Mysteries. 

Many memories had come up and the back rows, in locked doors were his memories with the Dursleys. In a door, Professor Dumbledore had described as the door only he could open, was his memories of love. Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and vague memories of his parents were in there and a little of Professor Dumbledore (to which he had immediately made sure were under lock and key so it didn't lead to an embarrassing conversation.) There were many other doors, with friendship, Voldemort and many large shelves with balls piled high.

As sleep itched at his mind, he put his blank essay away and curled up on his cot, a blanket on his body and he fell into an undisturbed sleep.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" Harry moaned slightly and wanted to tell the person, whoever it was disturbing his sleep, to leave or he'd hex them.

However, the person shook his shoulder and he was forced to open his eyes. It was Ron, holding the map. Harry frowned. As much as he cared for his friends, he didn't like them ruffling around with his stuff. As selfish as that sounded, it was his only things and he'd like that to stay that way.

Ron must have caught on to why he was frowning, so when Harry sat up on the bed, Ron sat next to him and said, "The map was in you drawer." Harry nodded and said, "What time is it?"

"Seven. Mione and I were worried about you." Harry felt a slight pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Ron waved him off.

"I thought you could use some time to think without us yelling," Ron said. Harry smiled at his friend, he's gotten the underlining message. Ron was smart, even if Hermione didn't think so.

After Harry had changed and reassured Hermione he hadn't gone off the grounds, they made their way down to Breakfast in the Great Hall. Many first years ate awkwardly in groups but the Trio sat down in their usual spot.

A Daily Prophet owl swooped in and gave Harry him his newspaper. Many students gave Harry an odd look.

"Harry," Hermione said reluctantly, "I thought you didn't like to read the Daily Prophet." Many staff members leaned in to hear Harry's answer and the students didn't even make it secretive they were listening.

Harry opened his Daily Prophet and looked at the crossword puzzle while saying, "I don't. I like the crossword puzzles, Oh, look, 9 across, evil, insane, maniacal." He scribbled in Tom Riddle. "Well, I'll be dammed it fits." Ron read over his shoulder and said aloud, "Tom Riddle?" Hermione blinked before bursting out laughing. Harry laughed softly and the students went back to their conversations while the staff (manly Professor McGonagall. Flickwick and Dumbledore) snickered.

As Harry finished his breakfast, he decided since today was Saturday, he would go flying. It would clear his head.

Soaring in the sky, he sighed with relief. It was like being free of everything, no responsibilities, no Dursleys, no Voldemort. Taking it into a steep dive, he let the air whip past his face then as he saw the ground approaching soon, he pulled up and brushed his hand against the grass.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up towards the stands. Hermione sat in the Gryffindor section, her eyes wide and face paling. He flew up to her and sat next to her.

"Yes," he said mildly.

"You-you," she managed to squeak out. Harry could understand her fright of the air. The freedom sometimes wasn't for everyone. He sighed and said, "Come with me." She shook her head in fright and clutched her book.

"C'mon, Mione, I won't let anything hurt you." She reluctantly eyed the broom and slowly got on behind him and clutched his waist. Harry took off gently and her grip tightened until he laughed.

He took he up more and she squeaked out, "Please not too high!" Harry nodded and slowly took them down until they were the Goal posts height. He flew them around the pitch, basking in the freedom of flight. Hermione's arms slowly un- tightened. Harry speed up and they touched the ground.

"How about we go to the library?" He asked her, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders. She nodded briefly and off then went.

Dinner time rolled on, but Harry wasn't satisfied with his potions essay just yet but Hermione had insisted they go.

As they walked towards the Great Hall they chatted about their classes, but right before entering a voice called out, "Potter!" Harry turned and Snape was standing near the doors of the Dungeons.

"Yes, sir," he asked. Snape scowled and said, "The Headmaster wishes to see you." Harry nodded to him and Hermione before making his way to the Headmaster's office with Snape.

It was an awkward silence, as they walked to his gargoyle, as Harry's thoughts raced.

What does he want with me? Did I do something wrong?

"Mars Bars." Harry's head shot up and he felt a soft smile come to his lips. He knew things would be fine.

* * *

Or not. 

"You are mad… err... Madder!" snapped Snape, as Harry sat still trying to think over the information.

He was going into the past. SO was Snape. Snape was going to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. He was going to be a sixth year student.

Voldemort was trying to kill his sixteen year old parents.

"I will not-," sputtered Snape. Dumbledore sat amused as Harry almost laugh at Snape's face color. It gave Uncle Vernon's red a run for his money.

"Severus," he said, "it'll give you a chance to teach Defense-," he was cut off.

"-to those arrogant brats!" Snape snapped furious. Harry almost wanted to say, "Grudge holder."

"That's final Severus." The conversation ceased and Fawkes cooed at Harry. Harry turned his eyes toward the beautiful bird and smiled as it swooped over and landed on his thigh. He petted Fawkes happily as Dumbledore talked.

"Gather your belongings and meet me in the Great Hall at Midnight." Harry knew not to tell his friends of it so he nodded and petted Fawkes once more before moving out of the furious glare of Snape and to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry stirred his creamy Clam Chowder with a sigh. He scooped some up and ate it as Hermione chattered on about something he had no need to know.

"Harry?" A distant voice said. He looked up. It was Luna sitting near him with Neville. Her blue-gray eyes were focused on him and he smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"The past is merely someone's future." Harry blinked before nodding to her. She got odd looks from Neville but Harry understood her clearly.

Be careful what he did in the past.

* * *

Midnight came too quickly for Harry's liking as he had his belongings shrunken in his plain robe and as he meet Snape in the Great Hall they said nothing to each other. 

Dumbledore changed both Harry's and Snape's appearances, making Harry have gray eyes and brown hair with a slightly different face. He was the same size and pale but he felt much different without the scar on his forehead (he had it placed on his back; like you could see the difference with all the other scars.) His name was Alexander Williams.

Snape had, (Harry almost laughed at it), blonde hair. His eyes deep blue and with his face changed he looked a lot like Lockhart. Harry didn't want to temp fate and suggest Gilderoy as his name. His name was Brian Levin.

"Now," Albus said, "be careful." He looked meaningfully at Harry who flashed him a grin.

"I don't get into trouble all the time," he protested. Snape snorted and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, "Only on alternate Wednesdays." Albus chuckled and handed them two rings. One was emerald (the one Harry was holding.) Frowning, Harry felt the inside, the inscription said, Always remember, life is not how many breaths you take, it's how many moments take your breath away.

"Whose-," Harry began but Albus cut him off.

"That is your mothers ring and that-," he pointed to Severus's ring, "-is your mothers. Wear them around you neck and it'll bring you back to the future once you are done." Both Harry and Snape nodded and they felt jerks in their naval and the flash of light and then darkness.

Severus groaned mentally and picked himself up from the gravel ground. Potter lay unconscious next to him, in his disguise, Severus could almost tolerate him. Shaking him roughly, he hissed, "Wake up Boy!"

"I'm up, Aunt P'tunia," Potter slurred, batting away his hand. Severus scowled and said, "It's me, no get up so we can go register." Potter's now gray eyes opened and they alertly checked their position. He got up and winced as his back cracked.

Severus grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him toward the gates of Hogwarts. Potter squirmed and said, "Can you let go?" Severus let go and said, "Then hurry up!"

They trekked toward Hogwarts, while silence over took them once more. Severus checked his pockets for his things and he saw Potter do the same.

As they entered the halls, he saw McGonagall spot them and she waved them towards the Headmasters office. Obviously she had been awaiting them.

Potter was left to stand awkwardly near one of Albus's tables as he and Albus talked of his position. Potter spotted Fawkes, and out of the corner of his eye, Fawkes looked delighted to see him.

Stupid golden boy, he thought.

"Well, everything seems fine," Albus said, smiling and rearranging Potter's transcript and Severus's job description.

Severus nodded and we made our way out of the office, Albus leading the way to the Great Hall.

Harry flushed at all the eyes looking at him curiously. How he hated attention.

The sorting hat was placed on his head and the familiar voice of the sorting hat filled his head.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Hello," Harry answered back pleasantly. "Nice year this is."

The hat chuckled and said, "Yes but from what I see the years to come aren't nice."

"I could change that," Harry answered.

"Yes, by saving them." The sorting hat said before shouting aloud to everyone, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

James Potter watched the new student awkwardly sit next to Lily, who smiled softly at him and he smile shyly before turning to the Dumbledore's announcements. 

James tuned them out while staring jealously at Alex (was it Alex?) as he nervously rubbed his shoulder.

"Jealous?" whispered Sirius in his ear. He jolted and shot Padfoot a glare.

"No I'm not," he hissed as the food appeared and James loaded it on.

* * *

Back with Harry, Harry was awkwardly trying to listen to Lily (his mum!! She was sitting right next to him! ALIVE!) chatter on about Hogwarts. Harry nodded and ate food she had loaded on his plate without a thought about it. 

"Yes, I know isn't it brilliant, eat your vegetables," she said as Harry had pushed them aside. He looked at her funnily.

She flushed and said, "Sorry." He just laughed. Lily couldn't help but laugh too and as they calmed down, the desert was soon served.

Harry made a beeline for the brownies (something he had always craved.) and Lily also reached for them and when their hands met he felt his lips twitch with amusement.

He shared a common likeness with his mother.

* * *

"Look at him, laughing and touching her," James scoffed, chewing on a cookie. Remus just raised his eyebrows and Sirius let out a bark like laugher. 

"Jealous!" He said in sing song. James eyes the large pudding cake right near him and got out his wand. Unnoticeably, he levitated it and, while Alex talked to Lily as they were both oblivious, it fell, SPLAT, on his head.

He blinked in surprise and took some from his hair and tasted it. It had gone quiet in the Great Hall until some one had yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Lily and Harry walked towards the portrait, their clothes squishing awkwardly. Harry was running his hands over his pudding 'hair gel' whilst making jokes with Lily about it. 

A scoff came from behind them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood near them at a statue looking Alex up and down.

"Nice hair," James scoffed. Remus blinked and stared pointing at James's mop of hair while Harry laughed.

"I feel for the kid who gets your hair," he said between snickers. Harry couldn't help but laugh at himself for his remark. Sirius snorted in laughter and James gave him a pointed glare.

Lily shot them all glares and pulled Harry toward the portrait while saying the password, "Phoenix Tears."

* * *

Harry settled his stuff in a bed between Remus and Sirius as James eyes him from his position at the doorway. Harry blinked and looked up from his book, _Hogwarts A history, _and said, "I know I'm not that good looking, so why are you staring at me." Remus almost spat out his water and Sirius laughed out right as James turned bright red and glared further. 

James didn't answer but strode toward the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should I make this the usual 'Harry and James don't get long fic' or something like, 'Remus and Sirius like Harry but not James.'? _

_Well, we'll have Snape's fist lesson next. Tell me what you think he should teach. _

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Bookworm622_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Getting used to it**

Harry tossed and turned all night that night, trying to not think of Sirius, his Sirius, the older one, with haunted eyes and a bark like laugh.

Harry sat up and leaned against his backboard after a half an hour of counting sheep. Opening his curtains, he looked out into the unknown darkness and grabbed his book ("The Warrior Heir" by Cinda Williams Chima. One of Dudley's books for Christmas and he had thrown into Harry's room the minute Aunt Marge had left.)

Opening to his page he tried to concentrate:

_"Why aren't you dead?" Will demanded. "It should have killed out, so I don't understand why you aren't head. You're sure you're not hurt?" _

_"No,' Jack said slowly." A little bruised maybe" There was a painful area between his shoulder blades, like he'd been hit in the back by a fast pitch." _

"Turn that light off!" demanded a voice from outside his curtains. Harry looked up from his book only to be face to facer with an irritated James Potter. Harry started slightly and whispered, "Sorry." He went to close the gap from his curtains but James caught his wrist.

James stared at him for a minute and twisted his arm up and looked at the exposed wrist for a moment before nodding sleepily and mumbling as he stumbled back to his bed, "Not a death eater…"

Harry almost laughed aloud but knew if he did he may have suffered a bloody nose for his mocking. James was weird when he was woken up from his sleep.

Harry felt sleep itch at his eyes and he sighed. He ended his luminous spell and put his book back and shut his curtains so he was enclosed in warmth. Settling in his warm blankets, he situated until he didn't hit a bruise.

Perfect, Harry thought as he closed his eyes and sleep embraced his, for once, without nightmares.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Water was dumped on him and he jolted awake, dripping wet. He found himself cold, damp and if he knew the time was correct, almost late for breakfast.

Remus and Sirius held two buckets, empty, was Harry quickly changed (he bruises hid under the glamour) and dried himself wordlessly.

"Thanks," he said as they walked down the stairs to the common room.

Remus and Sirius stared at him before laughing. Sirius's bark like laughter, Harry decided, was different. More care free and love for life.

"You- thanked- us- for dumping –water –on-on you!" Remus chocked out.

"How else were you going to wake me?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. "I sleep like a log when I'm out." In reality, when he was out (which hadn't been often) it never took him but a few second to wake up. It was a daily routine with the Dursleys. If he wasn't up them he would get a lash every second he was late.

Sirius nodded. "So does Remus." He then stuck his hand out and said, "Sirius Black by the way." Harry shook it.

"Alexander Williams."

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, also shaking his hand. Harry noticed no one stared at him in fright or admiration. He was merely the new kid.

How he liked this, being ignored.

* * *

Harry scooped up eggs and read the Daily Prophet's headline with interest:

**NEW DARK LORD!**

Harry raised his eyebrows in thought as he gulped down his pumpkin juice. Interesting, Harry thought, very interesting.

Laughter erupted around the Great Hall and Harry raised his head in interest. What was so funny?

"Alex?" Harry looked towards Sirius, who was looking as his hair. Harry tugged on his locks until he found the source of laughter.

His hair was bright yellow. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Not my color though," he said to Sirius, who was watching him incredibly.

"You're not mad?" Harry flashed him a grin of his own.

"Just means I have the next move." Sirius blinked and decided he was going to like this kid.

After breakfast, Harry gathered his schedule and read through it. He had Defense first.

"Shit," he muttered. Sirius glanced at Harry schedule and said, "I have that too!"

Later that day, as Harry managed to find a few good books for his Defense essay ("How to kill a werewolf."), Harry placed them on the first table he could find before sitting down, ignoring the person who was sitting there.

"You do know I am sitting here," said a dry voice. Harry looked up from his first leather blinded book to find Severus Snape, the younger one, sitting there, his eye brows raised.

"Oh," Harry said sarcastically, "I didn't know there was a sign that said maximum occupancy one." Harry pointed above the table to prove his point. No sign what so ever.

Snape blinked his blacks eyes began to light up with amusement. Harry decided he had intrigued Snape with his use of sarcasm.

"Severus Snape," he said holding his hand out after a few moments.

"Alex Williams." He shook it and said, "What do you think of the defense essay?"

"Well," Severus began, "I think it's good to know such a thing in case you came across one."

Harry frowned slightly. "Even though they have no control over their actions?"

Severus seemed to think about it for a moment before saying cautiously, "I think there may be a way to cure that.."

Harry decided to change to subject, for risk of him blabbing something out that might change the time line.

"You play Quidditch?" Snape, surprisingly, nodded.

"Chaser."

"I play Seeker," Harry said, looking out the window longingly to the sky.

"Well, Potter plays the position," he said scornfully. Harry opened his mouth the say something when a voice, female, called, "Hey Severus, Alex!"

Harry and Severus looked over to Lily, who was carrying her bag and a few books. She grabbed a chair and plopped down in it.

"Glad to see my two friends in the same place, "she said, laughing. Harry decided there were nothing more beautiful then her laugh. Severus looked hesitantly around and said, "You sure it's safe Lily?"

Safe? Harry thought. What was unsafe for Lily?

"I'm just as safe as Alex here!" She patted Severus's hand reassuringly.

Severus nodded hesitantly and Harry decided to cut it, "What's unsafe?"

Severus's eyes darkened. "There was been attacks on Muggleborns and Lily has been a target for years now. She's powerful and she -,"

Lily cut in, her voice in a whisper, "Just because I don't care about house, neither should anyone else."

"Let me take this on from an outsider's perspective," Harry said, "there had been attacks on Muggleborns and Lily is as much of a target cause she doesn't care who her friends are?

"I think the houses are stupid really. They are actually intertwined from what I see. Slytherins are loyal to their families, Ravenclaws are cunning, Hufflepuffs are brave and Gryffindors can be smart. It just seems some of more of one quality then the other."

Severus and Lily stared at him for a moment. Harry just flashed them a mysterious smile before going back to his work.

A couple of minutes went by, silent but interrupted by the occasional rustle of parchment or turning of the page when Harry said, "You want to go flying tomorrow? Say at eight?"

The two nodded and got back to their essays.

* * *

Harry flew around the pitch, with Lily sitting in the benches, cheering them on. Severus laughed when Harry took a dive steep enough to be almost straight down and Lily had screamed like a worried mother.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry looked up from his book (they had only two brooms so Harry had to lend his to Lily).

It was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry frowned and thought back to the Quidditch sheets in the common room. The pitch wasn't supposed the reserved today.

Lily and Severus (reluctantly) landed and Harry got up, seeing a confrontation coming on and stood next to Severus, eyeing the group. Harry drew himself up when he saw they were weaker then him.

Harry blinked. What was that about? Weaker then him? Harry cursed his Slytherin side.

"We," Lily said icily, "are flying. Shouldn't you know that?" Severus stifled a snicker, which James saw and said, "Shut up Snivellus." Snape's eyes darkened and Harry decided to intervene.

"Hey," he said, holding his hands up, "we'll leave." Even though Harry wanted to say some few choice words to them, he decided to take the better route.

The Quidditch captain eyed him with surprise.

"You play?" James scowled. He wanted them to leave (well except Lily.)

Harry shrugged modestly, "Yeah. I was on my team back in my old school."

Lily decided to not be so modest, "He's brilliant." Severus couldn't deny it and he nodded also.

Harry flushed slightly. So, Harry thought, this was what it felt like to get a complement from your mother.

The Quidditch captain nodded, "Let's talk later, okay?" Harry took one slit second to glance at James's rending face before nodding to him.

* * *

The days blurred together as he became popular by many students by becoming a reserve seeker (apparently they never had a use for one before since James Potter played it.) It was very embarrassing and oddly nice to here Lily brag to her Ravenclaw friends about him.

Severus, however, kept quiet but was always there when he wanted to fly. Harry discovered he liked Severus (the past one of course) he was quiet, sarcastic and quiet (dare he say it) nice once you earned his trust and respect.

"No," muttered a voice. Harry looked up from Hogwarts: A history and realized it was Sirius. He hesitantly got up and shook him awake. Sirius jolted awake, his breath coming out in short gasped. He looked Harry solidly in the eye before the panic slowly faded from his blue eyes.

"You alright?" Sirius nodded softly. Harry sat down, with hesitancy, and said, "You wanna talk about it." Harry, in reality, hadn't been expecting an answer.

But, like an overloaded damn, it all flooded out. It turned out Sirius's parents had been 'disappointed' in him and had 'talked' various times with him over the summer before he had run away.

Harry caught on to the code and nodded along. Harry didn't want to tell Sirius anything about his home life but, like Sirius's, it slipped out.

"And…" Harry said finally, still looking down at the red sheets, "my friends no nothing about it neither did my old godfather… I haven't told John yet and nor do I intend to." Sirius placed a hand on his thin shoulder. Harry looked up.

"Wait until the time is right." Harry smiled and said, "Thanks." Sirius shook his head, "No, thank you."

* * *

Later the next day, I stumbled into the common room. It was almost empty, except Alex.

Alex examined his parchment; cast a drying spell on it before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked paler than usual; his gray eyes darker and smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He looked up at my arrival and smiled shyly at me.

"Hey, Sirius," he said. I sat down next to him in the common room. It was midnight, with James and Peter in detention, I was alone. Remus had gone to sleep long before and Alex had been finishing up his essay for defense.

Yawning, I leaned against the couches back. Alex sighed. He rubbed his temples saying quietly, "You have any more nightmares lately?"

Alex had learned of my reoccurring nightmares about my family just last night. I shook my head and asked him, "You?"

A flitter of a smile went across his face, "Not lately, but there was this one with a clown…"

We both laughed tiredly and Alex pulled out two vials.

"Here's dreamless sleep potion," he said handing me one. "We have a test tomorrow and I really don't want to fail it." I smiled my thanks and we both made our ways up to the boy's dormitory.

I fell asleep quickly, happy to have sweet relief from my nightmares.

* * *

_Hey reviewers, _

_This note if for you. I thank you so much for the reviews and your advice. It really helps me write and I will list you to show you my appreciation. _

_PadyandMoony: __**OMG! I love your stories and I was so shocked when you reviewed! I love **__**Marauder's read Midnight Guardian. **__**Thank you for the advice! **_

_GoddessGirl1372__**: Thank you for the review! **_

_Faxness-Fan48: __**Well the other took it up. **_

_MoonyPadfoot__**: Too true. There are so many of those stories… WBYL being one **__****_

_Beth5572__**: Thanks for reviewing!**_

_PreciousLily: __**Love your name! Thanks! **_

_Lola:__** That's what I was going to do. Are you a mind reader. Lol. Thanks for the review!**_

_Vellouette:__**In this chapter I did him talking about werewolves. I'm going to do the Patronus Charm in Charms cause it is a charm.. I think.. Anyway, thank you for the review! **_

_Nightwing509:_**Thank you! Well here is the second chapter! **

I would like to thank to reviewers and I hope to hear from more of you about this chapter. The third one will be up soon.

Bookworm622


End file.
